


To the end of the line

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twenty year old girl lands in central park claiming to be from another dimension. The same thing happens to a sixteen year old boy in a gothem park. They both decide to change what is going to happen while searching for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the end of the line

I opened my eyes and was shocked by what greeted me. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you Robert Downy Jr.? I loved your work in the avengers! You are the best ever!" I squealed. "But where is my little brother?" He frowned and gave me a funny look. 

"My name is Tony, are you okay? Also I'm kinda ordered to interegate you so..." He trailed looking at me. I looked back just as quizzically. He tapped the arc reacter in the center of his chest. My mind raced and I started hyperventalating. 

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" I shreiked."TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS AND STOP THIS RIDICULUS PRANK!" Tears were streaking down my face and my head was pounding. The last thing I remembered was "Tonys Voice calling for backup.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Miss, are you okay?" I groaned hearing the sound of my idols voice.

"Yes Captain I'm good." I opened my eyes and cringed. Steves eyebrows knit together.

"How do you know that I'm Captain America" His blue eyes widened adorably.

"Your probally not going to belive me." I started but he cut me off.

"I'll bet you ten bucks" He gave me a smile. I smiled right on back.

"I'll bet you fifty, no one hundred, that director Fury is behind that door and the only reason that I am tied up is because you are a super soldier." I smirked glanced briefly at the door. "Also, we're on the helicarrier." His face was shocked which only made my smile wider.

"How do you know all this?" He looked a little scared. I must've been a dead ringer for the cheshire cat.

"I am from an alternate dimension where you all star in a movie to save the world from reindeer games." I giggled a little as I heard muffled laughter from behind the door. I winked and the laughted got louder.

"I owe you one ten." Steve said with a shrug. He was taking this suprisingly well. I was delighted at this turn of events.

"Cash please" It was then the door burst open and I met the infamous Black Widow. "What do you know about Loki?" She spat staring me down. I stared right on back. Steve was about to intervene when I spoke. "Clint is fine and Loki is in Germany. I am pretty sure he did this and If you would be so kind as to allow me to leave this room and join you there I can help you get him back." She steeled herself and stormed out the door. Fury entered and sat down. "I'm getting Fucking sick and tired of people showing up in my country" He growled. I glared at him. "Relax Director, I'm not going to step on you" His pissed off stance was thrown off. I gave him an innocent look. "How do you know about that?" His tone betrayed the twinge of discomfort he felt. "I told you


End file.
